


Bryce

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend from the Ostwick Circle arrives to Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bryce

**Author's Note:**

> I am not thrilled with one, will probably be edited or completely re-written at a later date.

Lynn walks around exploring her new home when she hears a familiar voice behind her. "Lynn!" She turns around to see a dark haired man running toward her.

"Bryce!" She runs in his direction and they meet in the middle. He pulls her into a bear hug and twirls her around. Lynn beams at him as Bryce kisses the top of her head. "I didn't know any of the mages from Ostwick made it."

"Only you and Lydia went to the Conclave. We had heard that it was you that lived, that you were no longer..." Bryce delicately touches her forehead, as though if he touched her wrong he would make her tranquil again. They walk together arm-in-arm, catching up as Bryce leads her to where the other mages from Ostwick are.

 

After a meeting, Lynn seeks out Bryce. "Come with me, I want you to meet my friends." Lynn takes his hand and practically pulls him along with her. When the enter the tavern, she lets go of him and makes a beeline for a nearly full table. "Everyone, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Bryce." Everyone at the table says hi, and Lynn introduces them all. She and Bryce sit down and they spend the rest of the evening talking and laughing with most of Lynn's friends.

 

Later that night, Lynn and Bryce stand in front of her door talking. She notices Cullen walk into the main hall and a look crosses his face that she can't quite place. "Good night, love." Bryce says as Cullen approaches them. His kisses her on the cheek and walks away.

"Who was he?" Lynn watches Cullen glance at Bryce leave the main hall, a frown on his face.

"An old friend, he and I grew up together." Lynn eyes Cullen, a smirk on her face. "Why? Are you jealous?" She chuckles as Cullen turns bright red.

"Yes... I mean no." Cullen reaches for her hand, and brings it to his mouth. Lightly, he kisses her knuckles, making Lynn blush. "Good night, my lady."

"Good night." Lynn replies softly.


End file.
